(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display having a contact detection function and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
A plasma display is a display device that uses a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying characters or images using plasma generated by a gas discharge.
The plasma display divides one frame into a plurality of subfields each having a luminance weight value and drives the subfields. A cell is initialized by a reset discharge during a reset period of each subfield, and a light emitting cell and a non-light emitting cell are selected by an address discharge during an address period. A sustain discharge occurs a number of times corresponding to a weight value of a corresponding subfield in the light emitting cell during a sustain period to display an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.